Trials of a Suffering Signless
by artisticSpiritsong
Summary: Living in a world where you are judged by your blood-color is hard. The Sufferer struggles to get his preachings through in this violent, blood-obsessed, world. This is the story of his trials of love, hate, and hardships. Signless/SuffererXDisciple


"Hit 'em!"

"Don't be a softy!"

"Come on hit 'em harder!"

The indigo-bloods laughed as thier friends beat a group of rust-bloods. The rust-bloods landed on the ground and the other trolls heard a 'crack' as horns shattered againsts asphalt. The howling only got louder.

"Hey!" The Signless yelled. "What rite do you have to do that?"

"Oh yeah?" The leader asked. "And what rite do you have to tell us off? Let's see your blood!"

Before Signless could react, his arms were grabbed by two of the indigo-bloods and he was held in place as the leader stepped forward, grinning wickedly, revealing sharpened teeth. He raised a fist and punched Sufferer across the face. It left a scratch and a bit of blood trickled down.

_'Fuck. If they see my blood I'm done for!"_ Signless thought.

When he went in for the second punch, Signless, acting on instinct, kicked him in the gut as hard as he could.

"Oof,"

The other trolls released Signless to help their boss. He used the chance to run through the crowd, narrowly missing crashing into a yellow-blood, and ran to the woods.

He continued to run until he couldn't hear the indigo-bloods cackles. He sat on a tree stump and panted, out of breath.

_'I hope Dolorosa doesn't worry...I'll be back soon'_ He thought.

A rustling in the bushes snapped him out of his thoughts. He instictivly reached for the scicle concealed in his cloak. A figure rose from the bushes, claws ready.

"Who goes there?" A female voice asked. "You are in my territory." She stepped out into the open. Two cat ear-shaped horns stuck up from her long, messy hair. She looked at him with cautious, green, cat-like eyes. She was beautiful, but dangerous.

"I am known as Signless." He replied. "Or Sufferer"

"Ah." She said. "You're the one who has been preaching about equality."

He nodded slowly. Although green-bloods were not high up on the spectrum of blood, she was still higher up than him.

But she smiled. "I'm a follower of yours." He looked at her in suprise. Although his preachings were popular among low-bloods, few trolls above yellow-blood supported him. In fact, the only two trolls above yellow-blood that followed him were the jade-blooded Dolorosa and a teal-blood called Redglare.

"I do beleive in equality." She continued. "That's one of the reasons I live in the forest. To get away from the segrigation of blood. A friend of mine introduced me to your teachings. I find them to be very true and inspirational. In fact, people call me the Disciple" She smiled at him.

"Ah...Thank you." Signless said.

She smiled wider at him but her face turned concerned when she saw he was injured. "Are you alright? Your face...?" She said.

"It's fine," Her replied. "Indigo-bloods." He scowled.

She placed a hand on his chin. "Turn your head." Her touch was light and feather-like. She pulled out some ground up plants and herbs and placed them on the cut. Signless hissed at the stinging sensation.

"Do you have anywhere else to go?" Disciple asked. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go out there again. Especially with those indigo-bloods"

"I suppose I can go through here to get back to Dolorosa's and my camp...If you don't mind."

"Of course I don't." She smiled again. "Would you like some help?"

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Of course. Besides, if I'm with you you're less likely to be attacked by the beast in this forest."

"Thank you."

"Follow me."

She lead him through the forest as he told her where his and Dolorosa's camp was. On the way he told her about his preaching. How he tried his best to teach trolls that it didn't matter about the color of your blood, and that everyone was equal. About the constant beatings from high bloods. And most of all, the looks on the low-bloods faces when he told them his beliefs and teachings. She listened intently, amazed by the stories he had to tell.

After a while, they arrived at the camp.

"Dolorosa." Sufferer called.

"Ah. You've arrived home. I was wondering where you were. Another fight I assume."

"Yes. I'm sorry I got a bit...sidetracked." He said, glancing at the Disciple.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Dolorosa said to the Disciple. "I'm Dolorosa."

"A pleasure."

"Would you like to stay for the night?" Sufferer asked. "Its a long way back."

"Oh, I would hate to bother."

"No bother." Dolorosa said. "You helped Signless, its the least we can do."

"Okay. Thank you very much." Disciple smiled. "I'm going to get me some food."

"Oh, we have some food already."

"No thank you." She replied. "I like my food...fresh."

Disciple gave them one last smile before she bolted, disappearing into the forest to hunt.

* * *

><p>So this is my 3rd Homestuck fic. This time Ancestorstuck! Please tell me how I did! Yes the yellow-blood Signless almost ran into was Psiioniic. He will be introduced later in the story :)<p>

And its so short because its a Prologue...:/

artisticSpiritsong


End file.
